


It's Spiritual

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fisting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic Jack/Ianto PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Spiritual

Jack adjusted his grip on Ianto's arse cheeks to spread him wider. He placed his mouth on the Ianto's tightly muscled ring again and licked at him deeply. Ianto groaned and pressed backward briefly before resuming the gentle keening Jack had been hearing for the last, long while. It was not a sound Jack could get Ianto to make often, but when he did make it, Jack knew it was because he'd gotten Ianto to the upper end of his arousal scale. He couldn't help but be just a little pleased with himself.

He teased and delved at Ianto's opening, making him wetter and wetter with each pass of his tongue. Jack also cupped and massaged Ianto's balls as he slicked his tight arse. A quick glance at Ianto's face, pressed as it was into Jack's pillow, had him wondering how much longer Ianto could last. He was flushed, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his wet, red lips were parted. He looked to Jack like an angel. A very slutty, debauched angel.

Jack wet one of his fingers liberally and pressed it slowly, gently into Ianto. He had only a single moment to be surprised that he met with absolutely no resistance and Jack savoured that first moment of penetration. Even though he'd used the plugs in Ianto earlier that evening, he hadn't expected such an easy insertion. Jack had gotten the larger plug into Ianto and he had to admit, Ianto had shown more than just his usual enthusiasm. Jack's own hard cock twitched at the memory of the sight. He didn't think he'd ever gotten Ianto this aroused before. Oh, Jack had no trouble getting Ianto aroused; but so turned on and so relaxed that there was no resistance to Jack's invasion? That was a rare occurrence.

He withdrew his finger and Ianto whimpered. Jack smiled to himself when he heard Ianto sigh at the sensation of him sliding two fingers into that relaxed and welcoming hole. Ianto was rhythmically pressing backward into Jack and the keening continued. He should take this much time working on Ianto more often. The sights, the sounds, the scents, and the reactions he was eliciting were a rare and beloved treat.

Jack's cock was aching, now. As much as he wanted to continue licking and sucking at all of Ianto's fun spots, he was getting a little anxious. Jack was a focused and considerate lover but even he had his limits. He wanted to see Ianto's luminous face while he fucked him. Jack needed to look into Ianto's eyes as he buried himself deep inside of him. He rose up and ran his hands over Ianto's heated, quivering body.

Jack placed an open-mouthed kiss on Ianto's spine and felt the answering shiver, "Turn over for me, Gorgeous." he said in a low voice, not wanting to break whatever spell he'd managed to cast over Ianto.

He was slow to respond, but finally, Jack saw Ianto open his eyes, but he didn't really focus. Jack's heart hammered in his chest at the sight of Ianto, completely lost in arousal. After several long moments of Jack running his hands along Ianto's lean body and kissing his spine, he moved.

Jack helped him ease down onto the bed and slowly roll onto his back. Ianto's eyes finally focused on Jack. They were hooded and lust filled and, dare Jack think, trusting? His breath caught in his chest at the thought. Ianto lay back on the bed and opened himself completely to Jack, just like a slutty angel. He stretched his arms up over his head and drew his knees up only to let them fall open in invitation. Jack nearly came at the sight alone. Ianto's sex-flush covered his chest and all the way up his beautiful face. His eyes blazed at Jack, begging. Begging for…something. Jack wasn't sure yet. All he knew was he had to kiss those tasty lips now.

Laying himself down between Ianto's splayed thighs and covering his heated body with his own blazing one, Jack took Ianto's mouth and ravaged it. Their tongues met and mated. It was sloppy, wet, and oh so very hot.

"Jack!" Ianto gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes, Handsome?" Jack dragged his lips along Ianto's jaw.

"I want…I need…" Ianto's breaths were coming so rapidly he didn't seem to be able to form a thought, let alone a complete sentence.

"What?" Jack whispered against Ianto's lips, "What do you need, Gorgeous?"

"You," Ianto breathed into Jack's mouth, pulsing his hips upward, "inside me."

Jack smiled against Ianto's mouth, "We'll get there. I want that, too."

"Hurry," Ianto sighed before taking Jack's mouth in a ruthless kiss.

Breaking the kiss finally, Jack moved his way down Ianto's body. He dragged his tongue along all the soft places he knew would drag a gasp and a shiver from him. Jack followed his mouth with gentle, soothing hands. He worshiped his way down Ianto's body.

Jack reached Ianto's fully engorged cock and contemplated wrapping his lips around it but changed his mind. If he did that, this would be over before he really got started. No, he wanted to be nestled all the way inside of Ianto so he could feel him when he came. Tonight, nothing else would do.

He knelt up between Ianto's splayed thighs and reached for the lube. Jack spread the gel on his fingers and warmed it. He reached down and easily slid a finger inside of Ianto's heated body. Jack was rewarded with Ianto's soft groan. He slid his finger around, slicking and preparing the younger man's body. His second finger met with no resistance either. In fact, it seemed to Jack that Ianto's body was drawing his fingers inside. That was a sensation Jack didn't often get to experience.

"Jack?" Ianto groaned.

"Hmm?" he ran a hand over Ianto's belly soothingly.

"More."

Jack kept his eyes on Ianto's face and watched his eyelids flutter in pleasure as he slid a third finger inside of him. He moved the fingers around, sliding them in and out, twisting, and pressing at various spots.

Ianto never broke eye contact and the sight of his trusting and impassioned face was almost Jack's undoing. Ianto's hips were gently pressing into Jack's hand and he felt hot and loose and as eager as Jack had ever seen him. A small thought formed in the dark recesses of Jack's brain and he dismissed it, only to have it form again, even more insistently. He didn't disregard it this time because…well, Ianto seemed like he just might …

Jack stopped thinking and acted. He pressed a fourth finger into Ianto and confirmed his suspicions. Ianto groaned loudly and his eyes thanked Jack and begged him at the same time. Ianto's body greedily accepted Jack's fingers with no resistance, no tension.

Jack ran his hand over Ianto's belly before moving to stroke one quivering thigh, "Ianto." he sighed.

"Jack, please," Ianto pleaded on a whisper.

Hesitating only a second, Jack knelt back up and retrieved the unopened bottle of lube. If this actually ended up where it was headed, they were going to need it.

Jack leaned over and placed loving kisses on Ianto's belly. He ran his hands along Ianto's thighs. Jack knew it was imperative that Ianto was sure and that he was relaxed.

"Ianto,"

"Mmm hmm."

"Whatever happens, stay relaxed and don't fight me."

"Okay," he heard Ianto's whisper.

Jack nodded and reached for the full bottle of lube. He poured a more than generous amount into his palm and drizzled quite a lot along his fingers. Jack warmed it as best he could, then moved to slather the cleft of Ianto's arse with the lube. Jack glanced up at Ianto's small gasp and saw the small smile that told him it was only cold. He smiled back and caressed Ianto's thigh. Jack slid his fingers back inside one at a time. He took as much of the lube as he could inside along with his fingers. Ianto's hips began to flex again and Jack stilled him with a hand on his hip.

"Sshhh," he soothed, "relax. I need you to relax."

Ianto settled back down onto the bed and continued to watch Jack with unadulterated trust.

Jack withdrew his hand and poured another large dollop of lube into his palm. He used his other hand to coat it with the lube. He covered each finger, between each finger and especially his thumb. That's the part that could get tricky.

Reaching down between Ianto's thighs with his lubed hand, Jack rested his other on Ianto's belly. He slid two fingers back inside and felt them readily accepted. His third met with no resistance. Jack made small, soothing circles along Ianto's belly and watched his face. Their eyes locked and held. Ianto was aroused to be sure. His gaze just about set Jack on fire. He didn't look away though, and Jack found it easy to see the trust and the acceptance there. Ianto knew what was coming and he wanted it. He wanted Jack to do this with him, to take him to this place he'd never been before. Ianto wanted to share this intense experience with Jack. He hardly felt worthy.

Jack slid his fourth finger in and although Ianto showed no reaction other than extreme pleasure at the breach, Jack was afraid there was still just a little too much friction. He slid his hand out and recoated it with lube. He went back to rubbing the soothing circles on Ianto's belly and slid two fingers back inside of him.

Sensing no resistance again, Jack added his third finger. He still felt no tension in Ianto's body, and so he slid a fourth one in.

Jack moved his hand slowly and never took his eyes from Ianto's, "Remember," he said in a low, sex roughened voice, "I need you to stay relaxed and no matter what happens, don't fight me."

"Yes, Jack," Ianto sighed.

"I've got you. I'll take care of you. Whatever you feel, talk to me and let me guide you. Are you willing to give me that kind of control?" it was imperative to Ianto's safety that he do just that.

"Of course, Jack," Ianto's small smile spoke volumes. He thought Jack was being silly; asking so many times for something Ianto had already freely given.  
Jack folded his thumb into his palm and pressed in.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open just a little wider and Jack resumed his soothing circles on Ianto's belly, "Breathe, Ianto." Jack cautioned, "Slow, deep breaths." Jack watched as Ianto's hands fisted in the pillow beneath his head but he felt no tightening around his fingers. "Good, that's good." he smiled as he coached Ianto, "Just remember to breathe slow and deep. Relax. I've got you."

Jack pressed his hand further into Ianto's body. He was frankly shocked at the ease with which he was breaching Ianto's opening. Jack had reached the critical second knuckle of his thumb. This was where it could all fall apart. He held Ianto's eyes and pressed, still caressing with the soothing circles. Ianto's chest was rising and falling slowly. He was taking breaths the way Jack had told him to. He continued to press in and kept his eyes on his beautiful Ianto's face, watching for the signs of pain or distress and finding none.

His thumb joint slipped inside of Ianto with an abruptness that surprised them both. Ianto's eyes flew open and he drew in a loud gasp. Jack felt his hand completely enveloped in the extreme heat of Ianto's body at the same time that body clamped down on his fist, clear to the wrist.

"Breathe, Ianto," Jack encouraged in a tight voice, "keep breathing for me."

Ianto followed Jack's instructions, his eyes boring intently into Jack's, as if afraid to look away even for a moment. He gauged the tension around his fist and determined it was nothing more than Ianto's natural reaction to the incursion. Jack had expected the muscle spasms. It was okay.

"Jack," Ianto's voice quavered and Jack's heart stuttered.

"I know," he soothed, giving Ianto a bright smile, "I've got you. You're doing well." Jack reassured him. "You're perfect, Ianto. You're just perfect."

Jack watched as Ianto continued to breathe deeply. He felt the muscles clasping his wrist lessen just slightly. Watching Ianto's face closely, Jack folded his fingers over this thumb.

Ianto's expression took on an almost ethereal look. He glowed as he continued to breathe.

Jack bestowed a wide smile on Ianto, "That's it, you're doing just fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, oh yes," Ianto groaned.

Jack nodded and continued to run his hand along Ianto's body. He was soothing and encouraging and praising with his touch. "We're going to stay like this for a bit. Just breathe and stay relaxed."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

"Just focus on me. Feel me touching you. Feel me inside of you. Feel how I stretch you."

"Yes, Jack," Ianto whispered, "I can feel you."

As Jack looked into his eyes, he realized he could feel the Ianto's heart beat in his arm. Jack could feel every single beat of Ianto's heart as it transmitted through his body and into Jack's arm.

He swallowed hard, overcome with the awe of it all. Jack realized that if his concentration slipped one iota, he was going to come without ever touching himself.

"Ianto," he bit out through his clenched teeth.

"Jack," Ianto responded and Jack could tell Ianto had found that place. That place of such intense pleasure his blood was most likely singing in his veins. He was beyond pain and discomfort and was living moment to moment for the pleasure Jack was bringing him.

"I can feel your heart," Jack told him, still in wonder of where he found himself. The trust Ianto had placed in him.

"I feel myself clenching and pulsing around you," Ianto said, a look of splendour on his face.

"I feel that too," Jack breathed, "Is this what you expected?"

"Better," Ianto sighed.

Jack smiled at him, "I'm going to move just a little bit now." he cautioned Ianto.

"Okay," the young man agreed readily.

"Just a little bit. Keep breathing and relax. I've got you. Just relax."

Jack slowly, carefully pressed the knuckle of his thumb upward, knowing he had to be somewhere in the vicinity of…

Ianto came with a very loud, incoherent shout. Jack hadn't expected it to be that easy. He must have nailed Ianto's prostate on the first try. Jack felt Ianto's body clinching and quivering around his fist. He watched as Ianto's white come covered his own belly.

Jack smoothed his hand over Ianto's body as it shook and convulsed with his climax. It seemed to go on forever. Ianto's cries became sobs and Jack felt every wave of his orgasm wash through him and into his own arm.

Ianto fell back into the mattress heavily. Jack grinned at him lovingly. He saw Ianto crack his eyelids and ask, "Did you…?"

"No," Jack said, "Don't worry about me, this is about you."

"You have to come too, Jack," Ianto insisted.

"I will, I will," he reassured Ianto, "When I'm done taking care of you."

Ianto, ever the stubborn one, gripped his muscles around Jack's wrists. That was enough. The feel of Ianto's heat, his tight muscles, and the rapid beat of his heart all pouring through Jack's arm combined to rip his orgasm from him. He came nearly as hard as Ianto had, his come covering the coverlet between their bodies.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck, Ianto!" Jack cried as he shuddered uncontrollably and watched himself spill out all over the bed.

"That's what I wanted," he heard Ianto sigh.

"Oh, you got it alright," Jack murmured, mostly to himself. First thing was first, though. "I'm going to take my fist out now. Remember to breath and relax. I've still got you. You'll be alright, just trust me."

Keeping his eyes on Ianto, Jack unfurled his fingers from around his thumb. Slowly, he began to gently slide his fist out of Ianto's body. Ianto complied beautifully and Jack slipped himself out easily.

Jack stayed kneeling, Ianto stay laying back and they stared at one another for a long moment. Ianto broke the impasse by sitting up and giving Jack a hard, deep kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed against Jack's lips.

"My pleasure," Jack replied, too tired and humbled to be witty.

"Shower?" Ianto asked.

"Don't think I can stand," Jack admitted.

"You'll be alright. I've got you. Trust me."

fin

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83756) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia)




End file.
